the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rashard
Rashard, commonly known as Shard'''Song of the Summer King, p.g. 1, '''The Stormwing, The Summer King and The Star-sent, is the main protagonist of the books. He's the last Vanir kitSong of the Summer King that survived and stayed in the Silver Isles after The Conquering. Information Description Shard is a gray gryfonSong of the Summer King, p.g. 3 and has a Vanir build with long wings and emerald green eyes like his mother and his uncle. As a Vanir, has rather sleek and fluffier wings than an Aesir. Compared to a full grown Aesir, he may come off as small or scrawny, but his thin build makes him rather fast and a better flier than any Aesir. Personality Before Rashard met Catori, he is shown to be prideful and arrogant just like Halvden and the other Aesir of his year. He is then conflicted after meeting Catori, who shows him what his true destiny is. He later mellows out after discovering that he is the Summer King and prince of the Vanir. He also hates it whenever his Vanir call him "sire" or any other titles, as is not used to being respected by others. Role As the Summer King, Rashard is supposed to bring peace to the Aesir and Vanir after The Conquering. History Song of the Summer King Rashard is revealed to be the wingbrother to the prince of the Aesir, Kjorn. He takes place in The Hunt to prove himself to Sverin, to show that, unlike the other Vanir, he is trustworthy. During the hunt, he meets Catori, a future friend for him. Catori tells him that Lapu is fairly old and has run dry of any happiness. Catori teaches him earthwords that will help him kill Lapu. After the hunt, he is accepted into the pride by Sverin, but he is curious about the words he said to Lapu and returns to the Star Isle to find Catori and ask her what he said. Instead of finding Catori, however, he finds the two princes of the wolves, Ahote and Ahanu. Angry at Rashard for what the Red Kings did to the wolves, the two chase him off a cliff where he nearly drowns in the water. He then meets his uncle Stigr who shows him the way out of Star Isle. He then tells Shard to return on the full moon to teach him Vanir skills. Shard goes to speak to Sverin about his experience on Star Isle, and there, Sverin appoints him to the leader of Windwater, a gryfon colony so the Aesir can take over all the isles. Unbeknowist to Shard, the colony is actually exile for gryfons Sverin didn't like. Shard then meets up with Stigr and learns more and more about Vanir skills. He then tells Stigr he can't come anymore after Kenna finds out about him flying at night. He then parts with Stigr, who seems to be betrayed. Ragna sings the Song of the Summer King, hoping to call out Rashard, but Sverin unsuccessfully names his son as the Summer King. Shard then goes to warn the wolves after Sverin declares war on them, and Stigr unitentionally reveals to Rashard that he is the Vanir prince, and the true Summer King. After returning to Sun Isle, he is attacked by Kjorn who thinks he is a traitor. Kjorn reveals to Shard that Maja left the pride. Later, Halvden reveals to Shard that the attack has been moved from three days to dawn. When the gryfons go to attack the wolves, they find Catori there, who tells them they have gone and are attacking the nesting cliffs. After the wolf king is killed, Shard challenges Sverin and drags him out to the sea. Shard then lets himself fall into the sea and he meets his father, who tells him to find the white mountain in the Winderost. Shard then meets Maja and Dagr, who say they will fly to find other Vanir for him. Skyfire Flying in soon! A Shard of Sun Flying in soon! By the Silver Wind Flying in soon! The Starward Light Flying in soon! Relationships Kjorn Kjorn is Rashard's wingbrother. The two share a close bond, as they were raised together as brothers. During Song of the Summer King, Shard and Kjorn are good friends; Kjorn was willing to lie to his father just to protect Shard. At the end of the book, they have a falling out after Shard lies to Kjorn about flying at night and his other forbidden activities. In Skyfire, Kjorn seems to have mixed feelings about Shard; he still feels the close bond they shared, but is still conflicted about how he feels about Rashard being the prince of the Vanir. When Catori reveals that Shard is alive, he goes on a journey to find him. During A Shard of Sun, Kjorn is worried about whether Shard will forgive him or not. He fears that Rashard would leave him to die because of what his forefathers did to his Shard's people. These feelings disappear at the end of the book''. During ''By the Silver Wind, Kjorn and Rashard rekindle and work together to stop the wyrms and help both the Silver Isles and Winderost go back to the way it was. Sverin During the first book, Rashard looks up to Sverin and desperately tries to prove his loyalty to him. He constantly fears that the slightest mistake will cause him to be exiled from the pride, but he does know that as he is Kjorn's brother, he probably won't be exiled. After discovering the truth about the Conquering, Rashard still respects Sverin, but is angry at the way he oppressed his people. Caj As his nest-father, Rashard often feared him and believed him to be one of the strongest gryfons he knew. Rashard constantly tries to prove himself to his nest-father almost as much as he does with Sverin. Sigrun Stigr Thyra Ragna Brynja Catori When Rashard first meets Catori, he attempts to goad her into attacking him so he could bring her pelt back to the king and Kjorn. However, she instead tells him how to defeat Lapu. Over the course of the first book, Rashard is torn between becoming friends with her, and staying loyal to his king, but eventually becomes very good friends with her. Ahote and Ahanu Asvander Family Tree Genetic Adoptive List of all Family Members Trivia *Rashard is the only Vanir kit who stayed in The Silver Isles after The Conquering. *The name Rashard means Brave Ruler. It is also Old Norse for 'son of a dead king'. ** Both of these are ironic, as Rashard had to be brave to safe his pride, and his father, Baldr, is dead. *He is noted to look almost exactly like his fatherSong of the Summer King Quotes ''Song of the Summer King'' Quotes Rashard: "I want to, I just can't." Stigr: "No you don't." Stigr: "Oh, I knew. I knew exactly why you came to me. So you could be a stronger, conquered minion of the Red King. But I had hope. I thought if you learned something, if you learned of the Vanir-" Rashard: "And I'm glad to know!" Rashard arguing with Stigr over whether or not Rashard is learning the skills for the Vanir or the Red King. Song of the Summer King P.g. 143 Rashard: ''"Who was the Nightwing?"'' Stigr: "Another name the Vanir among Sverin's pride are not allowed to speak. He was your father." Rashard: ''"Obviously. But who?"'' Stigr: ''"Who? His name was Baldr. The Nightwing, mate to my sister-"'' Rashard: ''"Sigrun."'' Stigr: ''"Sigrun? No Shard. My sister is Ragna. Mate to Baldr, called the Nightwing. Dead king of the Sun Isle. Ragna is my sister, the white widowed queen. And you are their son. Prince of the Vanir."'' Rashard finding out about his legacy. Song of the Summer King P.g. 195-196 ''Skyfire'' Quotes ''A Shard of Sun'' Quotes ''By the Silver Wind'' Quotes ''The Starward Light'' Quotes Gallery (Canon) References Rashardref.png|Rashard Ref (done by FlametheCharizard in a gryphon maker) 68a54e56089906a86fa8dfcbd7583c33-d4z2b9p.jpg|Rashard and Catori on the cover of Song of the Summer King Shard.png|Rashard Ref Fanart Cat shard by lilowlaroo-d7lks34.png|Rashard and Catori (by Lilowaroo) Rashard the Summer King.png|Rashard (by QueenClam) Shard by mistywren-d4z595j.png|Rashard (by mistywren) Shard doodle by comixqueen-d6z9h4l pnghaha.png|Rashard (by comixqueen) Stormwing s dive by iceblitzwolfen-d7izizc.jpg|Rashard's Dive (by iceblitzwolfen) The stormwing by theatrenewt-d3bihht.jpg|The Stormwing (by theatrenewt) Wingbrothers by simperingidiot-d72myi0.png|Rashard and Kjorn (by simperingidiot) Winterborn by dot doll-d8757di.jpg|Rashard and Hikaru (by dot doll) References Category:Males Category:Vanir Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Gryfons Category:Vanir History Category:Kings Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Skyfire Characters Category:Shard of the Sun Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Vanir Royal Family Category:Seers